1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating resistor type mass air flow measurement device suitable for measuring the flow of intake air in an internal combustion engine and to an internal combustion engine using the mass air flow measurement device.
2. Background Art
A heating resistor type mass air flow measurement device is known as a flow measurement art for internal combustion engines (see JP Patent No. 3523022). This device utilizes a correlation between an inflow and the amount of heat removed from a heating resistor and is capable of directly measuring the mass flow required in engine combustion control. Therefore this device is being widely used as a flowmeter for air/fuel ratio control especially in motor vehicles.
As a sensor formed by integrating, for example, a flow measurement device, a pressure sensing device and a humidity sensing device for an internal combustion engine and capable of measuring a plurality of physical quantities, an example of an integrated combination of a humidity sensor and a pressure sensor is referred to in relation to the present invention as a known technique (see JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-96552A (1997)).